


Classmates and Cells

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Triss drags Yennefer to their school reunion. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Classmates and Cells

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what these one shot ideas are anymore..
> 
> Thanks for everyone who commented on my last work, I love you all <3
> 
> All mistakes are my own and there will be plenty.

“Come on Yen.” Triss gently takes Yennefer’s hand and pulls her in the direction of the building and smiles.

  
She knew Triss was excited for this school reunion weeks before it was announced. A chance to reconnect with your classmates and catch up Triss had said. Yennefer sees it as less of a reunion and more of a blood bath waiting to happen

.  
“It’s just going to be a bunch of snobby people bragging about their children, jobs and their lavish house in the country they purchased last year in Spain,” Yennefer moans but nevertheless letting herself be dragged along by Triss.

  
“Those snobby people were our classmates,” Triss reminds Yennefer. “We spent 16 years with these people Yen.”

  
“16 years I would rather erase from my memories,” Muttered Yennefer. “Name one person who we are actually excited to see today.”

  
“Anica for starters, she was your best friend for the first few years at Aretuza High, wouldn’t it be nice to catch up?”

  
“Anica?” Yennefer stares at Triss blankly. “This is the Anica that ratted us out for the incident in the biology lab remember? We had to do two months of cleaning the whole department as a punishment.”

  
Triss grimaces. “Yes, I forgot about that. What about Renfri? You two got up to some mischief together.”

  
“Yes that’s true,” Her and Renfri never were one for attending lessons, and instead would think up numerous ways to prank the teachers. That was until Triss got her on the straight and narrow so to speak. “We’re different people now Triss. I doubt I have anything in common with her now.”

  
“Well there’s Sabrina!” Triss grins, raising Yennefer’s hand up to spin her around excitedly. Yennefer laughs.

“Your girlfriend doesn’t count Triss!”

  
“Well you have me.” Triss smiles sincerely at Yennefer.

  
Yennefer returns the smile. Without Triss in her world, Yennefer shudders at the thought of what her life would have turned into. Triss got her through school, scraped her through her exams with enough passes to get her into a respected job where she ultimately met and fell in love with her now wife Tissaia. Triss has been more of a family to her than her own, and for that she is always incredibly grateful.

  
Triss watches as Yennefer’s mind goes elsewhere for a split second and then rejoins her with a squeeze to her hand. Triss knows Yennefer isn’t one for great declarations and speeches and this is her version of a thank you. One she takes happily.

  
“Just promise me, you won’t get into any trouble. I’d like to attend at least one event with you that doesn’t dissolve into a battlefield by the end.” Triss wasn’t looking at Yennefer but she could practically feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

  
“I promise I won’t start any fights. Emphasis on start Triss, can’t promise anything else”

  
Triss tuts but quickly flashes a grin. “That’s as good as I’m going to get with you so I’ll take it. Come on.”

  
Triss leads them into the entrance hall where memories of the 16 years she lived through came flooding back. From starting food fights in the cafeteria to locking the PE teacher Calanthe in the storage cupboard. They make their way into the main hall where Yennefer heads straight for the makeshift bar to grab the strongest drink she could find.

Yo bitch, you actually came!”

  
Yennefer takes another big gulp of her drink and turns around to see Sabrina. “And watch the look of disappointment on Triss’s face if I didn’t?”

  
“Fair point.” She steals the drink from Yennefer’s hand and downs the remaining liquid courage within seconds. “So, who are we gunning for first? I’ve already spotted Jaskier in the far corner and you’ll never guess who he ended up with!”

  
“Geralt?”

  
Sabrina gawks at Yen. “You knew?”

  
“I was with Geralt for almost a year ‘brina and there was zero action and I hate to blow my own trumpet, but I’m freaking hot Sabrina.”

  
“I would never have guessed,” she says, looking back to Geralt and then to Yennefer with a smirk. “It worked out for the best, seeing as the only woman you’re blowing now is Tissaia.”

  
Yennefer was about to reply with a witty comment of some such, something along the lines of “you only wish that your sex life was as good as mine” when she spots _hell beast number one_ heading in their direction. “Brace yourself,” she whispers to Sabrina giving her a heads up.

  
“Unless my eyes deceive me, Yennefer Vengerberg has actually decided to grace everyone with her presence. Why don’t you take a bow since you always did seem to crave everyones attention.”

  
“Fringilla, how is Nilfguard these days? Still as dark and gloomy as I remember or have you finally left and granted them some peace?”

  
“I recently got promoted to the Mayor, it’s s highly competitive spot and I’m sure the board will be happy with my proposals to better Nilfgaard’s potential.”

  
Yennefer simply smiles. “Did anyone else apply?” The remark earned a cackle from Sabrina behind her.

  
“Well if it isn’t the infamous Sabrina. Are you still sleeping your way through the school or have we moved past that phase?”  
  
Sabrina, never one for tact, goes in for a swing at Fringilla, only to be stopped by Yennefer who gave her a glare and looked in the direction of Triss.Sabrina took the hint and settled down. She also promised her girlfriend she wouldn’t start any fights, or at least try to restrain herself for half an hour before she exploded. So far it had only been twenty five.

  
Fringilla looked between Sabrina and Triss and sniggered. “Did you run out of people to charm? We all know Triss is too nice to say no to anything so she wouldn’t have the guts to let you down lightly.”

  
Sabrina clenched her fists and looked at the time, twenty six minutes.

  
“And how about the mighty Yennefer Vengerberg. Has anyone had the misfortune of being entangled to you since Istredd? I never quite knew what he saw in you, then again, I don’t think anyone did.”

  
“It’s De Vries now.” Yennefer states simply.

  
Fringilla ponders the name. The only De Vries she knows is the infamous Tissaia de Vries. The Tissaia who constantly rejects her proposals and plans for changing and implementing new laws to better Nilfgaard.

Tissaia keeps so much to herself that she isn’t surprised that she didn’t know of this fact beforehand. Her social media presence is non existent and Tissaia hardly ever attends the social events outside of work.

“What would that frigid bitch ever see in you of all people?” Fringilla sees the reaction she is getting out of Yennefer from the deep breath she took to try and compose herself. Why not stir the pot even more. “Then again, that witch has lived through the prehistoric period and probably thought she couldn’t settle for anyone else.”

  
Yennefer took another deep breath in and looked at Sabrina. “Time?” She whispered.

Sabrina looked down at her phone and smiled. “32,” They looked at each other and smiled, then both looking at Triss muttering a form of “sorry” and almost like it was planned, the pair gave her a battering she wouldn’t soon forget before crashing into a bowl of punch and over the table.

  
“Told you I shouldn’t have come.”

  
Triss looks up at Yennefer and gives a weak smile, “To be honest, I was impressed you waited as long as you did. Safe to say we are not getting invited back next year though.”

  
The three of them sigh and lean back against the cell walls. Of course Istredd, _aka hellbent number two_ , rang the police and got the two of them arrested. It would have just been the two of them until Triss charged into Fringilla when she saw her eyeing up Sabrina and going in for a strike after the whole punch bowl catastrophe.

  
Triss looks at them both with a look of sympathy. She knows the two women had a tough time in school and created a controversial reputation for themselves as a result. They had however, grown so much since and created a life for themselves that they should be proud of. Sabrina had started her own business in fashion, constantly to Triss’s dismay using her as a model for her latest creations, and Yennefer a stable job as a freelancer. Yennefer was never one to get cosy in a place for long so freelancing gave her the perfect balance of traveling but also having a home to come back to should she need to. Since meeting Tissaia after investigating a scandal on local MP Stregobor, Yennefer had spent more and more time here in Aretuza and in due course, proposed to her then girlfriend and used their savings to buy a snug little house not far from the town centre. They both had came so far and Triss couldn’t be prouder of her girlfriend and her virtually adoptive sister.

  
Their reflective period was interrupted when one of the on duty police officers unlocking the cell door muttering something about their bail being paid for. They turn the corner and spot none other than Tissaia standing there arms crossed. Yennefer steals a glance at her quickly. Safe to say she wasn’t happy.  
Sabrina goes to speak but is quickly dismissed by a wave of Tissaia’s hand. 

“Not a word Glevissig!”

  
“What-t hap-pend was,”

  
Yennefer watched the mess unfold as Triss attempted to explain what happened through her panicked stutters. She promised herself she would be better than this but once again she rose to the jabs of Fringilla who got exactly what she wanted. She made a beeline for the exit ignoring Tissaia’s gestures to stay. She’d let everyone down. Again.

  
Yennefer had spent ten or so minutes outside sitting on a bench in view of the police station, her head resting on her knees in defeat. She felt a gentle touch as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and enveloped her in for a hug. She welcomed the touch from Tissaia instantly.  
  
“Triss told me what happened. Eventually. Anyone would have thought the poor girl was having a stroke.”

  
“I’m so sorry Tissaia. I fully intended to avoid any chaos today but when she said the things she said, the accusations she threw out, it-,” Yennefer exhaled. “I won’t just stand there and allow her to spout of such bullshit about you when I can put a stop to it once and for all.”

Tissaia listens to Yennefer’s outburst of emotions. Triss had informed her of tonights events and the words that were exhanged between the group. Honestly, she was amazed Yennefer had restrained Sabrina and herself for so long.

  
“You gave Fringilla exactly what she wanted tonight Yennefer. No doubt every tabloid in the area will be racing to get the first headline printed as we speak.”

Yennefers shoulders slumped over in defeat. Tissaia knows she didn’t mean for tonight to unravel the way it did. She can hardly blame her for retaliating after what Fringilla had said. If it was the other way round, no doubt Fringilla would be buried six feet under by now if she ever dared speak of Yennefer in such a manner.

  
“It is such a shame that a whole bowl of punch was wasted on the likes of Fringilla. I’d have quite fancied a glass or two.”

  
Yennefer looks up, eyebrows raised in confusion but raises a small grin. “She’s a real peach that one. She hasn’t changed at all. How do you work with that parasite?”

  
“By taking an objective approach dear, you can’t let your emotions get the better of you. I can practically see the chaos emulating off you Yennefer.”

  
“Sabrina started it,” Yennefer grumbled quietly.

  
“And I’m sure Glevissig is getting a firm lecture from Triss as we speak. I do believe I owe you a thank you though, for defending my honour, even if it was with a mean right hook.” Tissaia says recounting Triss’s words.

  
“You’re my wife Tissaia, of course I’m not going to let anyone say those thin-” Yennefer’s words were soon forgotten when Tissaia lunged forward and silenced her mouth with a kiss. Or two. Or three. A small moan escapes Yennefer’s lips as they break apart to come up for air. She rests her hand on the smaller woman’s and smiles.

  
“As much as I would like to continue this performance, I would rather suggest we move it to somewhere a little more private unless you want me arrested again for public indecency.”

  
Tissaia laughs and stands up, offering her hand to Yennefer who graciously accepts and intertwines their fingers. 

“Yes dear, I believe that would be for the best. I think you’ve caused quite enough chaos for one day.”

  
“Oh, I don’t know. I think my chaos will be welcomed by you when we get home.” She says leaning down for a kiss and teasing Tissaia before she pulls away and skips to Tissaia’s car in the distance.

  
Tissaia groans internally, hating it when Yennefer starts something she knows that can’t finish. She walks quickly behind trying to close the distance with her little legs. “Your chaos may have one more use for us yet.” She replies.

  
Yennefer grins, “Oh, I plan on using it more than once tonight love. You may want to call in sick tomorrow.”  
  
That’s exactly what Tissaia does.


End file.
